Modern Exorcist
by Scyler
Summary: During a fight with the Millennium Earl and the Noah a strange looking Gate opens. The Earl takes Allen Walker hostage and jumps through the Gate. What awaits them on the other side and will Allen's friends find him before something bad happens? (Yullen and Lucky later)
1. Chapter 1

An explosion ripped through the silence of the night. As the light slowly faded a white cloaked figure dressed all in black dropped through the smoke. Landing lightly on their feet the figure spun around and slashed at something in the darkness. Several explosions were heard off in the distance as well as people shouting. Looking up the figure saw several people come running up from the tree line.

"Allen! Are you alright?" one of the girls shouted, her short green-black hair waving about her ears.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Lenalee," Allen replied before looking at the others, "What about you guys?"

"Che. Don't worry about us, Moyashi. We're not the ones who've been fighting for the last hour." the raven haired samurai snapped, adjusting his grip on his sword.

"Yuu's right, Allen. We just got here. It's us who should be worried. Not you." a green eyed redhead said twirling his trusty hammer.

"Call me that again and I'll slit your throat, Baka Usagi!" the samurai hissed glaring at the red head.

"Kanda! Lavi! Stop! We don't have time to deal with this right now. The Earl and the Noah are on their way here right now." Allen said, pushing in between the pair.

Kanda was about to say something when they all heard a large crash. Turning they all brandished their weapons with grim looks. The Noah had found them. As the all moved into a circle with their backs facing in their eyes scanned the trees, looking for a sure sign that the Noah and the Earl were close. Suddenly a swarm of black butterflies burst from one side of the clearing. With a shout Allen threw the long white cape at his shoulders over his friends. One butterfly managed to get under the cape but was quickly eliminated by Mugen.

As the swarm ceased Allen and the others stood up. Tyki Mikk stepped out of the trees, holding his top hat lightly in one hand and a smirk on his face. Kanda and Lavi unconsciously tightened their grip on their weapons while Allen, Lenalee, Miranda and Krory tensed up. Hearing a dark chuckle Allen turned to look up at the Millennium Earl and the rest of the Noah. They were all gathered around the small group. Road was clinging to the Millennium Earl's shoulder, smiling like a maniac. She waved at the white haired teen.

Allen shivered slightly and glared at the blue haired Noah. She cackled while jumping from the Earl's shoulder. The other Noah laughed softly as they moved to surround the group of Exorcists. Slowly they started to move in toward the small circle. Kanda lashed out at the nearest Noah with Mugen and the gray skinned superhuman jumped back with a growl. With a nod from the Earl all of the Noah leaped forward.

Tyki lunged forward at Allen with a demented grin. Raising his left arm Allen slashed through a small swarm of the butterfly golems. A few slipped past his guard but the white cape formed a barrier around the Exorcists body. The Tease simply disintegrated as the touched the fabric and Allen smirked. Tyki growled and lunged forward, using his Noah power to boost his speed. He slammed into the white haired teen's arm with enough force to push him back a few inches. Now it was Allen's turn to growl in frustration. the Portuguese Noah was stronger than the last time they fought.

Putting all of his strength behind his arm the teen forced Tyki away. The dark haired man flipped back away from him. They glared at each other for a moment. Allen briefly thought about going after the Noah but he quickly shook his head to rid himself of the thought. If he were to move out of the circle that would leave his friends backs defenseless. At least until they noticed that he was gone and closed the circle, anyway. Even so he wasn't going to jump recklessly into a fight if he could avoid it. Besides, if they survived, Kanda would rip him out for jumping stupidly into a fight if he did. Speaking of Kanda, Allen risked a glance over his shoulder and the samurai and his other friends.

They were all holding their own against the Noah, fighting back with all they had. silver eyes widened slightly when he saw that the circle had expanded quite a bit over the last few minutes. Opening his mouth to say something the teen was cut off when a strange glow appeared in his peripheral vision. Turning Allen found himself staring at a Gate. It was similar to the Gates made by the Ark but he hadn't summoned a Gate. A dull thump behind him made him spin around with wide eyes; the Millennium Earl was standing behind him, looking at the Gate.

"Hmm... Well, now, that's interesting." the Earl mused, rubbing his chin.

"How is it interesting, Earl?" Allen snapped, turning to the fat figure.

"It simply is. Now, I believe it's my turn." the other replied pulling out his sword.

Cursing silently Allen transformed his arm into his sword as the Earl lunged forward. Their blades met with a ringing that resonated through the clearing. All other fighting stopped momentarily as the other combattants watched Allen and the Earl duke it out. At first the two were evenly matched but it quickly became apparent that Allen had the upper hand. He'd been training with one of the other swordsmen at the Order (Kanda had scoffed at him when he asked) and had gotten better. The Earl seemed to be figuring this out too because he was unobtrusively maneuvering them so that Allen had his back to the Gate.

As the Earl jumped back his eyes flashed dangerously. Allen was unfortunately oblivious to this. With a shout the Earl lunged forward again, reaching out with his sword. Kanda notices something different about the others stance and was about to shout a warning to the white haired exorcist but found himself frozen and unable to speak. He knew immediately that it was one of the Noah; they were trying to keep him from helping Allen win. They could only watch as the Earl dropped his sword arm and reached out to Allen.

Catching the teen around the throat the Millennium Earl used his momentum to carry them through the Gate. As soon as the white haired teen's back touched the Gate his Innocence deactivated. Reaching out with his left hand Allen tried to dislodge the Earl's hand from his throat. His efforts were wasted and the last thing he heard were all his friends screaming his name, even Kanda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: OOOOOHHHHH! Thank you so much to the three people who have reviewed and Favorited this story! Thank you so much! So without further adue, here it is, Chapter 2! Please enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

The white Gate closed behind the pair, leaving the Noah and the Exorcist in stunned silence. Looking at each other the two parties simply stared in shock. Lavi and Tyki were the first to move for each side. They looked at each other and stepped forward.

"I think we need to call a truce for now." Lavi said looking around, green eye flashing.

"That would probably be best. We shall meet again, though, Exorcists." the Portuguese Noah said, pulling his top hat down on his head.

The other Noah looked at Tyki, who had clearly taken charge of the family in the Earl's absence, uncertainly. Road ignored the stares of the rest of her family as she walked up to Tyki. Taking his hand Rhode looked up at him with teary eyes, all but begging him. The dark haired Noah nodded slightly and gestured at the space in front of them. With a deep, calming breath Rhode opened one of her doors. Nodding to the other members of his family Tyki gestured for them to all go first.

Stepping forward, one by one, they disappeared through the checkered door. Tyki and Rhode were the last to go. They did so with the older giving one last look to the Exorcists and a tip of his hat to Lavi. The Exorcists took it as a sign of respect for the Bookman Jr.'s diplomacy.

Once they were gone the Exorcists turned to where the Gate had been. The only sign that it had been there was a small scorch mark from where it disappeared. Timcampy was flying in a circle around the mark, apparently agitated. Suddenly the little golden golem shuddered and started falling. Miranda, being the closest reached out and caught the little ball. Tim righted himself with a shake before looking Kanda the golem took off and fluttered over to the raven haired man.

Cobalt eyes blinked in surprise as the golem hovered in front of him. A few seconds later, though, his wings faltered and he started falling. Kanda's hand snapped out on instinct to catch the falling golem. Pulling the little thing closer the samurai saw little scratch marks on the golden surface. It was almost like he had been fighting to get away from something. Shaking his head Kanda dismissed the thought. What could he have been trying to get away from?

Then he remembered: Tim had been inside Allen's coat! Maybe he had been trying to get back to the others and escape what happened to his master. That gave him an idea. Looking down at the golem in his hand he spoke up.

"Oi, Timcampy, what happened to the Moyashi?" he asked, managing to keep up a glare at the little golem.

Tim shook for a moment before opening his mouth. At first the projection was black but suddenly Allen came into view. He was running through a black expanse. Silver eyes were wide with fear as he ran, not seeming to go anywhere. Suddenly, almost giving the Exorcists whiplash from the sudden change, the Earl came into view. The fat man was also running but he seemed a little more off balance. the two were going in opposite directions.

While they didn't seem to be going anywhere the distance between them continued to grow. The image paned back to Allen almost a quickly as it did to the Earl. Wide silver eyes locked on the golem as the tenn gave one, final order to the small creature. There was no sound and only Lavi and Kanda could read his lips. Allen told Tim to find Kanda and stay with him only seconds before the ground cracked and a white light filtered up around him. then he was gone; swallowed by the light.

The image faded and Timcanpy closed his mouth. Giving his wings an experimental flap he flew up and perched on top of the ravenettes head. Kanda's eyebrow twitched slightly but he didn't sawt the golem away. This was little surprising but no one commented on it. They all knew that Tim would stick to his master's orders even if Kanda refused. As the group shared a look the samurai in question sheathed his sword before pulling Tim out of his hair. Golden wings fluttered like crazy before he realized that Kanda was just moving him to a more secure space. The samurai slipped the golem into one of his uniform pockets as he turned away from the scorch mark.

"We need to get back to HQ. Let's go." the ravenette said emotionlessly.

"OK, but shouldn't we try to find Allen?" Lenalee asked, looking concerned.

"We saw what happened. He's gone. We won't be able to find him." Kanda threw over his shoulder, trying to avoid actually looking at the others.

"But..." Lenalee began but stopped when a hand touched her shoulder.

Turning the Chinese woman found herself looking into Lavi's green eye. The redhead shook his head silently. Tears welled up in amethyst eyes as the woman understood the silent meaning. Turning she buried her face in Lavi's chest and cried. Lavi looked up at Kanda and noticed that the ravenette's shoulders were trembling slightly. Looking around the group the Bookman in training saw noticed that all of his friends were in various states of distress. Miranda was crying with giant crocodile tears streaming down her face, Krory was sobbing quietly into his elbow, Kanda was clearly trying to suppress something, and Lenalee was bawling her eyes out into his chest.

This was a real mess. The redhead sighed softly and patted Lenalee's head before speaking up.

"Yuu's right. We need to head back to HQ right now. they need to know what happened." he said.

The others nodded and Kanda didn't even react to Lavi's use of his first name. Losing Allen like that must have hit him harder than the young Bookman thought. Mentally shrugging it off he scooped Lenalee into his arms and started back toward the nearest town. The others followed him, with Kanda bringing up the rear of their little column. Glancing back Lavi wondered just how he was going to explain what happened to Allen because the others were in no condition to talk about it whatsoever.

The white Gate closed behind the pair, leaving the Noah and the Exorcist in stunned silence. Looking at each other the two parties simply stared in shock. Lavi and Tyki were the first to move for each side. They looked at each other and stepped forward.

"I think we need to call a truce for now." Lavi said looking around, green eye flashing.

"That would probably be best. We shall meet again, though, Exorcists." the Portuguese Noah said, pulling his top hat down on his head.

The other Noah looked at Tyki, who had clearly taken charge of the family in the Earl's absence, uncertainly. Road ignored the stares of the rest of her family as she walked up to Tyki. Taking his hand Rhode looked up at him with teary eyes, all but begging him. The dark haired Noah nodded slightly and gestured at the space in front of them. With a deep, calming breath Rhode opened one of her doors. Nodding to the other members of his family Tyki gestured for them to all go first.

Stepping forward, one by one, they disappeared through the checkered door. Tyki and Rhode were the last to go. They did so with the older giving one last look to the Exorcists and a tip of his hat to Lavi. The Exorcists took it as a sign of respect for the Bookman Jr.'s diplomacy.

Once they were gone the Exorcists turned to where the Gate had been. The only sign that it had been there was a small scorch mark from where it disappeared. Timcampy was flying in a circle around the mark, apparently agitated. Suddenly the little golden golem shuddered and started falling. Miranda, being the closest reached out and caught the little ball. Tim righted himself with a shake before looking Kanda the golem took off and fluttered over to the raven haired man.

Cobalt eyes blinked in surprise as the golem hovered in front of him. A few seconds later, though, his wings faltered and he started falling. Kanda's hand snapped out on instinct to catch the falling golem. Pulling the little thing closer the samurai saw little scratch marks on the golden surface. It was almost like he had been fighting to get away from something. Shaking his head Kanda dismissed the thought. What could he have been trying to get away from?

Then he remembered: Tim had been inside Allen's coat! Maybe he had been trying to get back to the others and escape what happened to his master. That gave him an idea. Looking down at the golem in his hand he spoke up.

"Oi, Timcampy, what happened to the Moyashi?" he asked, managing to keep up a glare at the little golem.

Tim shook for a moment before opening his mouth. At first the projection was black but suddenly Allen came into view. He was running through a black expanse. Silver eyes were wide with fear as he ran, not seeming to go anywhere. Suddenly, almost giving the Exorcists whiplash from the sudden change, the Earl came into view. The fat man was also running but he seemed a little more off balance. the two were going in opposite directions.

While they didn't seem to be going anywhere the distance between them continued to grow. The image paned back to Allen almost a quickly as it did to the Earl. Wide silver eyes locked on the golem as the tenn gave one, final order to the small creature. There was no sound and only Lavi and Kanda could read his lips. Allen told Tim to find Kanda and stay with him only seconds before the ground cracked and a white light filtered up around him. then he was gone; swallowed by the light.

The image faded and Timcanpy closed his mouth. Giving his wings an experimental flap he flew up and perched on top of the ravenettes head. Kanda's eyebrow twitched slightly but he didn't sawt the golem away. This was little surprising but no one commented on it. They all knew that Tim would stick to his master's orders even if Kanda refused. As the group shared a look the samurai in question sheathed his sword before pulling Tim out of his hair. Golden wings fluttered like crazy before he realized that Kanda was just moving him to a more secure space. The samurai slipped the golem into one of his uniform pockets as he turned away from the scorch mark.

"We need to get back to HQ. Let's go." the ravenette said emotionlessly.

"OK, but shouldn't we try to find Allen?" Lenalee asked, looking concerned.

"We saw what happened. He's gone. We won't be able to find him." Kanda threw over his shoulder, trying to avoid actually looking at the others.

"But..." Lenalee began but stopped when a hand touched her shoulder.

Turning the Chinese woman found herself looking into Lavi's green eye. The redhead shook his head silently. Tears welled up in amethyst eyes as the woman understood the silent meaning. Turning she buried her face in Lavi's chest and cried. Lavi looked up at Kanda and noticed that the ravenette's shoulders were trembling slightly. Looking around the group the Bookman in training saw noticed that all of his friends were in various states of distress. Miranda was crying with giant crocodile tears streaming down her face, Krory was sobbing quietly into his elbow, Kanda was clearly trying to suppress something, and Lenalee was bawling her eyes out into his chest.

This was a real mess. The redhead sighed softly and patted Lenalee's head before speaking up.

"Yuu's right. We need to head back to HQ right now. they need to know what happened." he said.

The others nodded and Kanda didn't even react to Lavi's use of his first name. Losing Allen like that must have hit him harder than the young Bookman thought. Mentally shrugging it off he scooped Lenalee into his arms and started back toward the nearest town. The others followed him, with Kanda bringing up the rear of their little column. Glancing back Lavi wondered just how he was going to explain what happened to Allen because the others were in no condition to talk about it whatsoever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I appreciate them all! Now, for you reading pleasure, I present to you all Chapter3! Enjoy! Please R&R!**

* * *

The feeling of floating was the first thing Allen's sluggish mind picked up on. It felt like he was drifting through water or something. Slowly he forced his silver eyes open a crack, prompting him to open his eyes more to gauge his surroundings. As his eyes opened fully Allen discovered that he was indeed floating in water. Even so, it was a strange sensation considering that he had been standing on solid ground previously.

Suddenly something gripped him under the arms, hauling him out of the water. Silver eyes widened impossibly in shock. Bright light filled his eyes as his head broke through the water. Gasping he took in huge lungful's of air. His savior temporarily ignored his fish-like behavior in favor of calling for someone called Mimi. While he continued to cough and sputter a firm hand rubbed his back.

Finally, after seemed like hours, Allen stopped choking on air. Looking up he found himself staring into a pair of large brown eyes. The owner of the eyes smiled and pulled away from him, revealing themselves to be a woman with short curly hair. She was wearing a simple black and white vest, dark blue short sleeved shirt and what looked like pants. Allen risked a closer look at the vest and saw a familiar symbol on the lapel; the symbol of the Black Order.

"Umm...Excuse me?" he began but stopped when someone else walked up.

"Yes?" the girl asked, ignoring her friend for the moment.

"Are you from the Black Order?" he asked looking closely at her face.

"Yes I am and now I have a question for you," the young woman said, kneeling down to Allen's level, "Where did you get that uniform?"

"I've had it for a while now and I got it from Komui Lee. Why?" Allen replied looking confused.

Looking up toward her partner the woman cocked an eyebrow in confusion. He merely shrugged and leaned against the outer wall of the cabin. Still looking confused the girl turned back to Allen, her jaw twitching slightly like she wanted to say something but couldn't figure out how to word it. Finally her friend spoke up.

"Who are you? How can you say you got that from Komui Lee? That was over 600 years ago." he said, his voice surprisingly soft for a man.

Allen jerked back, almost like he'd been burned. His silver eyes were wide with panic at this new information. The two people looked at each other as Allen had a minor mental breakdown. Pulling his knees to his chest Allen rested his head on them. A million thoughts were running through his head and he just wanted it to stop.

'There is no way that it was over 600 years ago! I just saw all of them maybe a few hours ago! It's impossible!' he thought, fisting his hands in his hair.

"Umm… Are you alright?" the soft voiced man asked walking over, his boots clicking softly on the deck.

Allen shook his head and pressed his face deeper into his knees. He stayed that way for a good five minutes before a hand fell onto his shoulder. Looking up he met the teal haired young woman's eyes. She rubbed his shoulder, offering a sympathetic smile. Allen pulled one of his hands out of his hair to rub at his nose. The woman reached forward and brushed away the tears that were streaming down his face. Forcing a smile Allen nodded at her.

"I'm sorry to tell you all of this but you have us really confused. WE just want to know how you could have gotten this uniform from Komui." She said, still rubbing his shoulder.

"Well, I guess that I should tell you who I am first. It might help clear some things up." Allen said, sniffing a bit.

"That would be good," the young woman said with a nod, "I'm Mimi, by the way."

"Allen Walker. Nice to meet you Miss Mimi." The silver haired teen said with a smile.

"Umm…Just Mimi will do and are you really Allen Walker?" Mimi asked sitting back slightly.

Nodding Allen pulled off his left glove, revealing his black left hand. Brown eyes widened and snapped to her partner. A silent conversation passed between them and he disappeared into the cabin. Seconds later Allen became aware of a grumbling sound, deep within the boat. A soft breeze blew across the deck as the boat sliced through the water. Opening his mouth to ask what was going on a sudden, sharp pain ripped through his chest.

Mimi was at his side as he doubled over, clutching at his heart. He heard her shouting at her partner to hurry. The world started spinning as Mimi tried to pull Allen to his feet. Using his left arm Allen feebly tried to push her away. After a few seconds she understood and stopped. Instead she helped him to lie back on the deck. Grabbing his hand Allen heard her mutter something before he blacked out. Mimi noticed that he was out cold and swore.

"Damion! Hurry! We need to get back, like, NOW!" she shouted.

"What's the rush now?" Damion asked, not looking at her.

"He passed out and my eye is telling me that something is wrong with his heart." The brown eyed woman said looking back at the unconscious silverette.

"His heart? Heart Trauma?" Damion asked, finally looking at her.

"Possibly. I mean he says he knows Komui Lee personally, his name is Allen Walker, and his left arm is black. He matches the description of the original Allen Walker to a tee. He also disappeared 600 years ago. This might be him. We may have just found Allen Walker, the most famous Exorcist in our history." Mimi replied, looking up at Damion.

The black haired young man nodded after a moment and revved the engine. Mimi looked back at Allen and threw up a silent prayer that he would be alright. It would prove to be not only unfortunate but disastrous if he were not to make it. He had to make it, he had to wake up. There was no way around it. The Order needed him. No, wait, the WORLD needed him.


End file.
